50 First Dates
by HeirOfTheMidnightPhoenix
Summary: Remy LeBeau doesn’t believe in commitment and relationships. But what happens when he visits his friend in Bayville and comes across the lovely Marie Darkholme, who by the way, suffers from short term memory loss? ROMY. JONDA. XIETRO etc.
1. To Bayville

Hey guys! I'm back with a new story. All the old stories, unfortunately, have been deleted. Worry not, this is not the end of Midnite Phoenix!

The plot of this story is basically from 50 First Dates, one of my all-time favourite movies. I just love romantic comedies!

**Disclaimer**: Yadda yadda yadda.

**Summary**: Remy LeBeau doesn't believe in commitment and relationships. But what happens when he visits he friend in Bayville and comes across the lovely Marie Darkholme, who by the way, suffers from short-term memory loss?

ROMY. JONDA. X-IETRO and many many more.

* * *

**50 First Dates**

**Chapter 1- To Bayville**

"Ello, mate!" John's voice crackled on the receiver.

"John? Is dat y'?" Remy mumbled. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at his digital alarm clock. 5 in the morning. On a Sunday.

"Yeah! You'll never guess what, mate!"

"Mon ami, do y' know what time it is here?" He sighed and massaged his temples. He sat up in his bed and ruffled his hair. "It's five in de morning. _Five_."

"I know you aren't exactly a morning person, mate. Anyway, I bought an apartment a few months ago and I've just moved in so I thought that you might want to come and, you know, stay for a while. See the Big Apple."

"Oh. Wow. Congrats." Remy said sleepily.

"Yeah, I know." John said, not detecting the sarcasm in Remy's voice. "I mean, it's no hotel or anything, but I thought… maybe you'd like to come over."

"Remy t'inks dat's a great idea, mon ami. But can Remy call back? Like maybe in de afternoon?"

"Ok. Ok. I get it. Remy LeBeau needs to catch his beauty sleep."

"Y' know Remy. Gotta look good for de belle femme."

Remy put down the phone and threw himself back into his warm and comfortable bed. Minutes later, he was asleep.

* * *

Remy woke up again around 9. He yawned and crawled out from beneath his red comforter. He went into his bathroom and turned on the shower. Hot water. After showering and changing into his black suit, he turned to his mirror and combed back his wet hair. Then he put on his contacts. Brown coloured.

After putting a deck of cards into his breast pocket, he declared himself perfect and left his room. He put on his shiny black shoes and stepped out of his apartment, not forgetting to lock the door.

Remy worked in his brother's company. They made and sold cigars. Henri, who was a few years older than Remy, took over Jean-Luc's company after the older man decided to retire. A few hours later, Remy was sitting in his spacious office during the lunch break. His turkey sandwich was left on his table, untouched. He was staring at the phone, frowning.

"It's not going t' bite y', y' know."

Remy looked up and saw Henri grinning at him. He eased his frown and smiled at him. "Non. Remy was just t'inking about somet'ing."

"Il n'ya personne d'autre au bureau." Henri said and sat on Remy's black sofa. "Hm. Comfy. I should get one of dese." He grinned again.

"It's lunch break. Everyone's gone out for lunch."

Henri shrugged. "Well, I don't see y' going out. So, what's y'r problème?"

"Y' remember John?"

"How can I forget y'r crazy mon ami?"

"Well… He invited Remy t' go t' New York. Bayville. T' visit."

"Ah. Dat was exactly de t'ing I wanted t' talk about."

"C'est vrai?"

"Really. Y' need a vacation, Remy. Y'r starting t' get a bit tense around de office. Y' need a break."

"Tense?" Remy frowned for a moment, then relaxed his face. "Oh. Y' mean Remy ripping Steve's proposal?"

"Oui. And other t'ings."

"Mais, his proposal was rubbish!" Remy protested.

"Remy, y' are going t' accept John's offer. Y' are going t' Bayville. End of discussion." Henri stood up and straightened his brown coat. "Alright. I have a lunch appointment wit James from Sales." He left the office.

Remy leaned back into his leather chair and picked up the phone. After hesitating for a moment, Remy dialed a number and waited.

"Ello? John speaking."

"Bonjour, mon ami."

"Ah. I see you've woken up." John chuckled.

Remy grinned. "Anyway, Remy was t'inking about dat offer."

"So, what about it? You can stay for as long as you want. Wanda said she wouldn't mind, just as long we don't trash the place, cos you know, she'll be coming over a lot."

"Wanda..." Remy mumbled. "She's y'r petite amie?"

"My girlfriend? Yeah. You remember her? Black hair, red tips? Fiery temper?"

"Oui. Remy remembers. The Scarlet Witch."

"Yeah! Anyway, it'd be fun having you around again, especially now that I've got my own place. Living with Fred was no fun."

"Sure. Remy would love t' come."

"Awesome! So, can you come on Friday?"

"No problem."

"Great! Alright then, I'll meet you at the airport then."

"Oui. Au revoir, mon ami."

* * *

On Friday, Remy got off the plane in New York.

"Mate! Ey!" Remy heard John from the distance.

"Bonjour, mon ami. It's been a long time, hey?"

John nodded. "Ready to have fun? You're a lucky man today, LeBeau. There's a few club down the street from where I live."

Remy grinned. "C'est vrai? How interesting." He said as he pulled his suitcase along.

"Come on, we gotta catch a cab back." John said as they left the doors of the airport. He hitched a cab and they got in.

"So," Remy began. "How's life?"

"You mean after Magneto got killed and stuff? Well, it's certainly more peaceful." John said.

"No more fights?"

"There will always be fights, mate. But nothing as serious as before."

"Remy is glad dat it is all in de past now."

"Yup."

* * *

Remy and John arrived at the club at 8. The loud blaring music and blinding lights from within were tempting, but the big buff tattooed guy standing at the door was an obstruction.

John sighed as the guy shoved him in the shoulder. "There were times where our powers would grant us instant access. Especially into clubs." He gazed longingly at his lighter in his hand.

Remy grinned. "Come on, mon ami. Y' know we're not supposed t' use our powers in public."

John shrugged and replaced the lighter in his pocket. "Fine."

Remy shook his head. He returned his attention to the man. "Remy is new to Bayville. Remy from New Orleans. Let Remy in, hey?" And to John, "Remy thought y' said Wanda would meet y' here?"

"Hell nah! Yah git in line, or yah sorry ass will git kicked back tah New Orleans. Yah hear?!"

"Aww. Come on…" John whined. "Wanda isn't here. She said she might be running late."

"Ladies." The man said and stepped aside, letting two gorgeous ladies past him.

"Hey! Hey! They be wit us!"

"Yeah, mate! Those shelias are with us!"

"Do yah ladies know these losers?"

The ladies looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?" One of them smirked at Remy.

Grudgingly, the man let Remy and John past him.

In the club, the two ladies looked at them.

"Well, I think you owe us."

"Let Remy buy y' two belle femme a drink, hey?"

"Sure."

"What's y'r name, belle?"

"Well, I'm Belladonna. But my friends call me Bella."

"And I'm Emma."

"Dat's a pretty name, Bella and Emma." Remy said as they approached the bar. "A beer fo' Remy here, and these two ladies will have…"

"Martini for me." Bella smiled dazzlingly. "And Emma, Cosmo?" Emma nodded.

"Martini and Cosmo fo' de ladies." Remy turned to ask Joh but the Aussie was no where to be seen. Remy shrugged.

The bartender nodded and served the drinks.

"So," Remy said as he took a swig of beer. "What do y' ladies do?"

"We work at a boutique." Bella said and smiled at him.

Emma nodded. "What about you?"

"Remy? Well, Remy's frère, Henri, owns dis company. Remy works under him."

"Oh." Bella said. "So you sort of own this company?"

Remy chuckled. "Mon frère, Bella, not Remy."

"Where's your friend?" Emma looked around.

Remy searched the club again and finally saw John with Wanda and another lady, sitting on a sofa, talking.

"He is wit his petite amie. Girlfriend." He explained, after seeing their confused looks. "Excuse moi, ladies. Remy will be back." Remy stood up and walked towards them.

"Hey, there he is!" John said enthusiastically.

"Bonjour, Wanda. And dis is?" Remy's brown eyes rested on the other lady.

"Hello, Remy. This is my friend, Marie Darkholme. Marie, this is John's friend, Remy LeBeau."

"Bonjour, belle."

"Hi." Marie smiled. "Yah can call meh Rogue, no one calls meh Marie anymore."

Remy smiled. "Can Remy buy y' a drink, Rogue?"

"Rogue isn't thirsty, are you?"

"Well, not really. But thank yah, Remy."

Wanda shot Remy a look.

"Uh… Hey, shelia! Let's go dancing, eh?" John said, trying to break the tension. He hastily pulled Wanda to the dance floor, leaving Remy and Rogue.

Remy sat down on the empty seat by Rogue.

"Remy be from New Orleans. What about y', y'r accent…"

"Ah'm from Mississippi, originally. But mah ma moved mah brother and ah out here." Rogue said. She was looking bored.

"Ah… Interesting. So, Remy has met a fellow Southerner."

"Yahr not gonna go and dance?" Rogue asked, trying to get rid of him.

"Non. Maybe later. Y' have a beautiful laugh, did y' know?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Now what? Yahr gonna ask me whether it hurt when I fell outta heaven?"

Remy laughed. "Do y' t'ink Remy is dat lame?"

Rogue shrugged. "Maybe yah left meh alone I won't."

"Ouch, ça fait mal. Remy be hurt." Remy said.

"So go call an ambulance."

Remy ruffled his hair. This femme was a hard one.

"Aren't yah leaving?"

"Why, where would Remy go?" Remy asked.

"Anywhere. Ah don't care."

Remy was saved when John and Wanda came back from the dance floor.

"Ey mate! The crowd is wild tonight!" He leaned back on the sofa, panting.

Wanda was looking at Rogue. "You wanna head back home?"

"Sure." Rogue said and stood up.

"But we just…" John started then stopped. "Oh. Right. I'll see you tomorrow, shelias."

"Goodbye, Remy. I hope you have a nice time here in Bayville."

"Merci, Wanda. Au revoir."

"Bye, John. Bye…" Rogue said to the two men and left with Wanda.

"What is her problème?" Remy asked John.

John smiled weakly. "Rogue is a special one, Remy. I don't think you should go talking to her."

"Why?" Remy frowned.

"Wanda doesn't like you messing with her friends, especially this one. Like I said, Rogue is special."

"Oui. She's special alright."

* * *

When Remy and John retired to his apartment, Remy went into the guest room without a word. He was tired. After changing into his singlet and shorts, he lay in bed.

Bayville was going to be fun, he thought. He closed his eyes and flashbacks from today's events crossed his mind. Faces, images, places. His mind was stuck on one person. Marie. Remy didn't why she was so cold to him, but he was keen on finding out. No way was she going to get away with that. _Just y' wait, Marie Darkholme, just y' wait. Remy's gonna get y'. Remy'll make sure y'll fall fo' Remy._

* * *

So? So? Watcha think? I know I'm out of touch.

For those who have been sticking with my stories, thank you so much. I hope you guys won't be mad that I've deleted a few stories. I promise I'll give you newer, better ones!

Anyway, please review!


	2. The truth and daily life of Rogue

Ah! Chapter 2 is here!

I hoped you guys liked the first chappie. And thanks for reviewing. For those for didn't, shame on you. Just kidding.

BTW, I made a few changes to Chapter One. Not very important ones, but maybe they'll answer your questions. If you still don't get it, feel free to ask me. XD

Anyway, here we go! (I'm sorry if my French sucks. I only know a few words, since we don't learn it in school. Such a pity! )

Disclaimer: Weren't we clear the first time?

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 2- The truth and daily life of Rogue **

Remy woke up to the sounds of a bomb explosion. He jumped up and hastily grabbed the deck of cards from under the pillow. You know, for just in case. He scanned the room. Then he heard laughter. John laughing. Remy rolled his eyes and threw down the pack of cards, muttering streams of French curse words all along.

He went out of his room and saw John sitting in the living room watching morning programmes on the television.

John turned his head away from the TV screen. "Oh morning, mate! Had a good night sleep?"

Remy eyed John, shaking his head. "Yes. Until y' woke Remy up wit y'r morning cartoons. Seriously mon ami, y'r twenty five."

"So? It's Saturday! Bright up, mate!"

Remy shook his head again. He looked wistfully at the kitchen table. He was hungry.

"Looking for breakfast?" John was grinning. "Wanda brought some pie this morning, but it's sort of… gone. There's a café down the street. It'll only take a minute. Or I could cook."

"Non. Remy doesn't mind." He shuddered. He remembered the last time John tried to cook.  
"Remy wouldn't want t' disturb y'r cartoon time, little garçon."

John shrugged. "Whatever."

**XxXxXxX**

Remy pushed the café door open. The bell tinkled and almost everyone in the café turned to look at the newcomer. He smiled nervously. They stared for a few seconds more then turned back to their own business. Remy headed up to the counter, where a long queue was forming. He sighed and stood behind a lady, and waited for his turn.

His turn finally came. "Bonjour." He said to the cashier, who was a sleepy looking guy. "Remy will have… Well, what d' y' have?"

"This morning's special is waffles, sir. Would you like some waffles?" He droned sleepily.

"Oui. Waffles. Bien."

"Please have a seat, sir. Your order will be up shortly. Have a nice day." The cashier said.

"Mais… Remy hasn't finished ordering his food yet!" Remy protested.

The cashier sighed. "Is there anything else?"

"Un café. Noir." Remy answered him, not bothering whether he could understand.

He turned away to search for a table. Then he spotted a lady sitting by herself next to a window. She was eating waffles. Stacking them, more likely. He grinned and walked over to her.

"Bonjour, belle."

The lady looked up from her book and smiled. "Hello, shugah."

Remy was taken aback. He was prepared for her cold greeting. But this… This, he was not prepared.

"Y'r in a good mood t'day." He remarked.

Rogue smiled and shrugged. She returned to her book.

"Merde! Aren't y' going t' say anyt'ing t' Remy at all?" He said suddenly feeling somewhat irritated. Here she was, pretending like nothing happened yesterday night!

She looked up again. Rogue looked a little confused. She set down her book, took a sip of her Earl Grey and looked at him intently. She looked so calm, he thought. And beautiful. She looked so beautiful. Remy eased his angry expression. It was hard being angry with an angel. It was impossible. C'est impossible de discuter avec la.

"Excuse meh, but ah don't think ah know yah."

"It's Remy? Remember? Wanda introduced y' t' Remy yesterday night at de club."

"Club? What club?" Confusion flashed across her face for a moment.

Remy frowned. "What game are y' trying t' play here?" But sometimes even angels deserved a spanking. Even an angel like her.

"Remy LeBeau!" Wanda hissed from the door where she was standing.

Remy jumped up. He gulped when he saw Wanda's fierce glare. He walked over to her.

"What are you doing here, LeBeau? Where's John?"

"He told Remy t' come here and get breakfast. He's watching cartoons." He added.

Wanda rolled her eyes. She glanced at Rogue who returned to her book again. She wasn't paying attention anymore.

"You, come out with me. We need to talk."

Remy followed Wanda out of the café. The moment they were out, Wanda swiveled around and poked his chest with her finger.

"Listen here. I don't care what you do here in Bayville. Just stay away from Rogue. You hear?"

"Is she… crazy or somet'ing?" Remy asked, totally regretting it a moment later.

"No, you insolent fool! Don't you ever say that again!" Wanda growled. "Rogue's just been through a lot, okay? She doesn't need anymore pressure."

Remy tilted his head to one side. "Pressure? Remy isn't giving her any pressure. Remy just said hi."

Wanda took a deep breath. She removed her finger from his chest. "Rogue is a mutant, just like us. And the past few years have been hard for her."

"De past few years have been hard fo' all of us." Remy said and received a glare from Wanda. "Well, maybe if y' tell Remy, Remy would understand et not trouble de belle femme anymore."

"Fine. You know Mystique, right? And that idiot called Mastermind?"

"Oui. What about them?"

"Mystique's real name is Raven Darkholme." Wanda said and paused, letting it sink in for Remy.

Remy's eyes widened. "Rogue is Mystique's daughter?"

"Not her biological one. That's Kurt. Raven adopted Rogue when she was four. You remember the day when the fights started? A bomb was set off."

"Oui. Remy heard it all de way from Magneto's hideout."

Wanda nodded. "Well, Rogue set that bomb. But unfortunately, something happened. No one knows for sure, but Rogue, she was badly hurt by the bomb. Then Magneto… he captured her. He got Mastermind to play havoc with her mind. We took months to find her. Almost half a year. By the time we rescued her, she was broken. Her mind was messed up so bad, she almost went crazy. Eventually all her wounds healed, but she's never been the same since. She lost her short-term memory."

"Y' mean she can't remember anyt'ing?"

"No. No. She has all her long term memories, that's a different part of the brain. Her whole life, up to the day before the fight, she remembers. She just can't retain any new memories and information. It's like her slate gets wiped clean every night while she sleeps."

Remy was silent. He was far too shocked to speak. "So what does dat mean?" He finally said.

"She has no memory that she ever met you. Rogue's been waking up everyday thinking it's July 6th, because that's the day before the fight. She's comes to this café for breakfast because that's what she does on Saturdays, July 6th was a Saturday. Rogue does the same thing everyday. She has no idea three years have past."

"She reads de newspapers, doesn't she?"

"Raven and Kurt… they put a special newspaper in the front porch every night, because Rogue usually picks up the paper in the morning. They have thousand of copies of July 6th newspaper of that year."

"Unbelievable. She never found out?"

"There were a couple of times. We explained everything to her and she begged and cried for us to help. But the next day, she doesn't remember anything at all. She remembers John and Pietro and some other people from the old days, but that's all. She doesn't remember anyone new."

"How old was she then?"

"Nineteen. She was nineteen, Remy."

"But Remy didn't see her before." Remy frowned. "If she was fighting, Remy would have seen her."

"Like I said, Remy. She was captured from the beginning. Oh, it's almost noon." Wanda said, glancing at her watch. She looked into the café window. Rogue was paying for her bill. "Rogue will be coming out soon."

"Where is she going?"

"To the cake shop. She ordered a cake for Raven that day. A special birthday dinner."

"Mais… won't dey get suspicious? She orders de same cake everyday."

"Money can shut people up, Remy. You of all people should know that."

Remy looked thoughtful. From behind them the door opened and the bell tinkled.

"Wanda?" Rogue looked at them both.

"Oh, Rogue. This is John's friend, Remy LeBeau. He's from New Orleans."

Rogue smiled. "Yahr the guy ah met just now in the café, rahgt?"

"Je suis désolé. Remy is not himself today."

"It's alraght." Rogue said. "Come on Wanda. Let's go."

"Coming, Rogue." Wanda said. And to Remy she hissed, "Look Remy, you'd better stay away, for her sake. I just don't want her to get hurt anymore. She's been through enough."

Remy sighed. "Remy cannot promise y' dat."

Wanda looked surprised. "Didn't I make myself clear, LeBeau? Or do you have a death wish?"

"Remy won't let anybody stop him from getting what he wants. Remy likes Rogue."

"Don't be an ass." Wanda snarled. "Stay away from her. I'm warning you now."

"Henri said Remy be stubborn. Remy agrees wit Henri now. Remy promises he won't hurt de belle femme."

"John said you're a player. And let me tell you, Rogue is no ordinary girl. She's special. Don't mess with her, or you'll have me to answer to."

Remy smiled. "Remy promises."

"I don't understand you, LeBeau. What will you gain from this?"

"Her love."

"She won't remember you, Remy. Maybe if you met before her…" She trailed off.

"She will remember Remy. She will." Remy said and walked back in the café.

Wanda shook her head. She looked around for Rogue. She was hailing a cab not far off.

"Come on Rogue. Let's walk. It's sunny today." She called out to Rogue.

**XxXxXxX**

It was afternoon when Remy returned to the apartment. He'd done a bit of wandering. The Big Apple certainly was exciting. John was looking solemn as he sat in the kitchen.

"Wanda said she told you everything."

Remy nodded. He pulled out a chair and sat next to him. "Oui. She did."

"Personally, I feel Rogue's been through a hell of a lot, and Kurt… Let's just say he'll be pissed off when he finds out."

"Kurt? As in Nightcrawler?"

"I'm sure Wanda mentioned that Kurt is Raven's biological son."

Remy nodded again. "Oui. Remy didn't know Magneto did dat t' her, John. Remy wouldn't have agreed t' it."

"That's why he didn't tell us, Remy."

"Mais… pourquoi?"

"Mystique and Magneto were sort of allies at the beginning. But Mystique betrayed him. She sold him off to Xavier. That's why the X-men knew where our hideout was."

"Et by torturing Rogue Magneto thought he could get de revenge he wanted?"

"He planned on making Rogue turn on Raven. It was a horrible plan. If only I knew sooner…" John trailed off. "Then Rogue would never be like this. And Wanda wouldn't be so sad."

"Why didn't Remy know? Remy was Magneto's right-hand man." Remy was indignant.

"Magneto knew you were soft hearted. You weren't like him. He was a monster."

Remy kept quiet. He sighed and ruffled his hair. "Rogue is different, John. Even though Remy only met her, Remy knows she's special."

John smiled. "Wanda would probably kill you, you know. And Kurt."

"Remy knows." Remy smiled back. "Mais it'll be worth it."

**XxXxXxX**

"Where's yahr brother, Wanda?" Rogue asked as she tried to support the big cake in her hands. They were walking out from the cake shop.

"I dunno. It's not my turn to baby-sit him today." Wanda answered grumpily. She just had a fight with the cashier.

Rogue laughed. "Right. Will yah help meh with the dinner?"

"Sure. What are friends for?" Wanda grinned. She hailed a cab as soon as she saw one. Rogue got in thankfully. The cake was big, and she was afraid she'd drop it any second.

"Yah know, ah think Pietro has a crush on Lexa." Rogue said suddenly.

"Really?" Wanda said, trying to sound amused.

"Yeah. Ah saw him staring at her. Lahke a piece of meat, if ah do say so mahself."

Wanda sighed. "The unlikeliest couple ever."

"Actually, they seem perfect for each other. Ah mean, even though they're on different teams and all."

"John and I are from different teams."

"But John is with Magneto. Ah mean, ah never seen all Magneto's followers before, only John. But after seeing John, ah guess they're not a bad lot. Besides, Magneto is ma's friend."

Wanda suddenly bit her lip. She looked away.

"But Pietro… He's with us, and well, Lexa is with the X-geeks."

Wanda stayed motionless. "Rogue, Magneto isn't as good as you think."

"He's against the X-geeks. Doesn't that make us allies?"

After taking a deep breath, Wanda attempted to change the subject. "So, what do you think Raven will say when she finds out you're holding a surprise dinner for her?"

"Well. Ah dunno about that. But she'll be shocked, that's fohr sure. She won't even see it coming. Ooh, ah love surprises."

**XxXxXxX**

"Hey, it's about time!" Lexa growled.

Lexa was Rogue and Wanda's friend, and she was with the X-men. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and she was wearing an annoyed expression on her face.

"Sorrah." Rogue muttered. She didn't really want to talk now, for she was concentrating on keeping the cake still and not wobbling.

Wanda took her bag from her and rummaged it for the house keys. "Remind me to make a copy." She said when she found it.

"Yeah. Do you know how long I've been waiting? In this hot sun?"

"Lex, there's a bar across the road. Why didn't you just wait for us there?"

"I don't drink in the afternoons." She growled back.

"No one asked you to drink, dumbass." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Then what am I going to do in there?"

"Flirt?" Rogue managed to say. "Yah said the bartender was cute."

Lexa and Wanda looked at each other. They didn't say anything to Rogue.

"Well, so does his boyfriend." Lexa muttered.

She didn't really mention that the bartender quit his job over a year ago. Somehow the thought of Rogue finding that out wasn't really pleasant.

Rogue laughed. They stepped into the house. Over the years, Raven had become paranoid and had installed two more locks on the door, in addition to the other two they had. When Rogue woke up in the mornings and asked how the locks got there, Raven would tell her that she had installed them the last before. This answer satisfied Rogue. Every time.

The house was cozy and quiet. Kurt had brought his mother shopping, like he promised Rogue he'd do three years ago. The plan was to distract Raven with Kurt and Rogue would set up the house for the dinner party. On that day, the party ran smoothly, but the next day, things took a dramatic turn. Magneto and his recruits had trashed a school, creating havoc. Everywhere, humans were fighting mutants. The X-men, Acolytes and Brotherhood were fighting. But Magneto decided to take things into his own hands. He turned on the X-men. The mutants were fighting each other. Then Mystique told Xavier about Magneto's hideout.

During the first few hours of the fight, Rogue was doing fairly well. She had disarmed two SWAT teams, single-handedly of course. And she had set a bomb ticking under a car. Then, a police had to go slamming into her, sending her flying at the car. Just as she landed on the car roof, the bomb exploded. Rogue was badly hurt, and Magneto seized this opportunity to grab her and run.

Raven had sent search teams to look for her, but to no avail. They managed to find her six months later. But her spirit, her mind was broken.

Rogue put the cake into the refrigerator and then got out a cookbook. Wanda and Lexa automatically got out bowls and cooking utensils from various cupboards.

"Seriously, sometimes ah think yah two are physic." Rogue laughed.

They forced a smile at her and began mixing things into bowls. Rogue was happy. She sang as she worked. She stuffed butter and herbs into a chicken, then she popped it into the oven. After that, she turned to the sink to peel some potatoes.

"Ah hope everyone lahkes it."

"Of course." Lexa said without a moment of hesitation. "Sure they like it. Why wouldn't they? You made it."

"No one would dare say they don't like it anyway." Wanda grinned.

Rogue rolled her eyes and threw the potatoes into a pot of boiling water. Hot water splashed out at Wanda. She howled.

"Okay! I take that back!"

"Yah bettah." Rogue said. "What's next?"

"The soup." Wanda and Lexa said in chorus.

Rogue went to the stove and stirred a pot of light brown soup. "Smells good. Oh, bah the way, just thought yah guys should know. Ah told Pietro to come and help today. He'll be here around…"

The front door bell rang.

"Oh, that'll be him."

"WHAT?!" Wanda and Lexa yelled out in chorus.

Rogue ran out to open the door. Wanda and Lexa looked at each other. They were frowning.

"Why the hell would she invite Pietro?" Lexa said.

Wanda nodded. "She never invited Pietro before. Not to help. Help to eat maybe, not cook."

Lexa sighed. "I hope everything will be alright. It'll suck if she finds out again."

"Hello, ladies!" A voice called out.

Wanda groaned and Lexa rolled her eyes. Pietro strode into the kitchen, Rogue following behind.

"So, watcha up to?" Pietro asked, as he leaned against the fridge casually.

"Cooking. Are you blind?" Lexa glared.

"Hey! What do you have against me? I did you no wrong." Pietro said, picking a carrot stick from the chopping board and popped it into his mouth. "Hmm… tasty."

Lexa fumed. "Rogue, why on earth would you invite HIM?!"

"He volunteered. So ah agreed. Besides, what harm can he do?"

Wanda snorted. "You'd be surprised."

**XxXxXxX**

"Guys, ah'm going out tah buy some more milk." Rogue announced as she looked into the fridge.

She put on her coat and closed the front door behind her. The moment the door clicked closed, Wanda and Lexa rounded on Pietro.

"What the hell Pietro?!" Wanda growled.

"Yeah!" 

"Hey… What did I do?" Pietro looked confused.

"Why would she invite you to prepare dinner?"

"I finished work early today and Rogue… she just asked me to come over."

"You could have said no to her."

"Me? Me say no to Rogue?" Pietro rolled his eyes. "Never. She's like the sister I never had."

It was Lexa's turn to roll her eyes. "And what about Wanda?"

Pietro shrugged. "Hey, at least Rogue doesn't want to kill me." He glared at Wanda.

"Just be careful, okay?" Wanda sighed.

The phone rang.

"Helloooo?" Lexa picked up.

"Lexa? Is that you?"

"Raven." Lexa nodded her head at the siblings. "Rogue went out to pick up some milk."

"You let her out alone?" Raven sounded annoyed.

"Erm… Sorry. I didn't think…"

Raven sighed. "I'll be home soon. With Kurt."

"Okay." Lexa said and hung up. "Pietro, you should go after Rogue."

Pietro nodded. "I know. We shouldn't have let her go out on her own." He said and sped off.

"I hope everything will be okay…" Wanda said.

"Yeah. Hey… Do you smell that?"

Wanda sniffed the air and nodded. "What's that?"

Lexa's eyes rounded. "The chicken!"

**XxXxXxX**

The end of Chapter 2. My eyes hurt… Wow… I see stars now… .

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
